


July 22, 2013

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: Just another day.....
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	July 22, 2013

Chloe sat on her bed, smoking a blunt. Just like yesterday.

And the day before that.

And the day before that.

She sighed. Arcadia Bay was like one of those roach traps. You get in, you don’t get out.

Such a lonely day

And it’s mine

The most loneliest day of my life.

She snorted. Of course that song would be the next one on her playlist.

Such a lonely day

Should be banned

It’s a day that I can’t stand

Every goddamn day since Rachel went missing, was a day that Chloe couldn’t stand.

Had she run off to Los Angeles, forgetting about the stupid girl she left behind?

And if you go, I wanna go with you

And if you die, I wanna die with you.

Chloe held the picture of them in her hand. She broke down, sobbing. “WHY? Why aren’t you here? Why did you leave me LIKE EVERYONE ELSE????”, she screamed.

Take your hand and walk away

She cried harder. Why? Why did this world keep on kicking her fucking teeth in?? If only she’d had the chance to fucking walk away...

Such a lonely day, and it’s mine

It’s a day I’m glad I survived

As she quieted, she said “Fuck you.”

She wasn’t sure if she meant the song, or Rachel.

“….and happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heard this on Spotify, and it fits well with the time Chloe was alone.
> 
> I know I'm going back to the well again, as far as this plot is concerned, but, inspiration, y'know?
> 
> "Lonely Day" is by System Of A Down.


End file.
